


For You

by trajektoria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Reyes is a protective boyfriend, and a dangerous badass, don't mess with the Pathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: One turian made a mistake of getting in the Pathfinder's way. Reyes offers him a friendly advice to back off. Or else.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [captainjennhart](http://captainjennhart.tumblr.com/) who is the best beta ever. You rock! <3
> 
> This was supposed to be just another prompt but I liked it so much that I decided to publish it on its own. Enjoy Reyes "Extra™" Vidal.

Kralla’s Song obviously wasn’t the only bar on Kadara, but somehow most of the criminal population of the planet gravitated towards it anyway. The seediness of the joint and Umi’s bullshit-free attitude gave it a unique local flavor, but most importantly, people here minded their own goddamn business. The patrons drank alone or talked shop openly, and no one gave a shit.

Just like Velanius liked it. Nothing better than drinking your turian-friendly alcoholic poison in peace.

“Is this seat taken?” The most annoying voice this side of Andromeda sounded right in his ear. All his peace flew out of the window.

“Piss off, Vidal,” he barked, not deigning to look at the smuggler.

The human chuckled, not at all deterred by the cold reception.

“Tsk, so rude. There’s no need for that,” he replied, parking himself in the chair opposite the turian. He gestured to Umi to bring him whiskey. The asari rolled her eyes as was her custom, but started working on the order anyway.

Velanius seethed with barely contained rage, watching as Umi unhurriedly brought Vidal a glass full of amber liquid. The human thanked her with a wink. She groaned, just seconds away from flipping him off, and returned to the counter.

“Seriously, Vidal, fuck off. I’m not in the mood,” said the turian, glaring at him. “Go bother someone else.”

“You don’t even want to hear me out?” The smuggler took a sip and licked his lips, smiling as if he drank an exquisite beverage and not some cheap, suspicious moonshine.

“I’m not interested in anything you have to say.”

“Even if I’m speaking on behalf of the Charlatan?” Vidal’s tone of voice remained perfectly cordial, but the glint in his eyes, cold like a blade of a knife, heralded a shift in the conversation.

“The Charlatan?” Velanius swallowed hard, but then narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit. Why would they send  _you_? You’re not even a member of the Collective.”

“I owe them a favor. And the Charlatan is not exactly someone you can refuse.”

That much was true.

“What do they want from me?”

“A little bird told them that you and your gang had a bit of a scuffle with the Pathfinder and his team near the Varren’s Scalp.”

“So?” Velanius shrugged his shoulders. “Worried about your boyfriend?” He smirked, or at least made a grimace that passed for a smirk among his species. Everyone and their mother knew that Vidal was banging that pretty boy Ryder. How that even happened was anyone’s guess. The kid must have the shittiest taste in men.

“Worried? No. I know that he takes out trash like you without even breaking a sweat.” Vidal wasn’t smiling anymore. All pretense of friendliness was abandoned. “But the Pathfinder is a trusted associate of the Charlatan, their special guest on Kadara, you may say. And the Charlatan doesn’t want anyone to bother him. Garbage included.”

Velanius’ mandibles twitched, betraying anger that exploded in his chest.

“Fuck you. The Charlatan doesn’t own the whole planet. Outside Kadara Port it’s every man for himself. Tell them that.”

Vidal reached for his glass and drank the whisky up with tardiness that seemed deliberate. Velanius wanted to punch him in the throat, but there was something about the smuggler’s confidence that halted his arm. The turian’s skin crawled. Somehow he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to the story. He waited.

The human put the empty glass away and then, not breaking eye contact, reached to the satchel on his hip, slow enough not to make anyone think that he wanted to grab a gun. Vidal brought his clenched fist back to the table and did nothing more. For dramatic effect most likely. Fucker. After a few moments of extreme tension, the smuggler opened his hand and let a necklace made of small, red beads fall onto the plastic surface of the table.

Velanius sucked in a lungful of air, reclining in his chair.

“What did you do to her?” he asked, his voice sounding weaker than he wanted it to be.

“Nothing. I’m a perfect gentleman,” Vidal replied casually. “We had a lovely chat and drank some tea.”

“Come near her again and I swear–“

“Come near the Pathfinder again,” Vidal cut him off brutally, his golden eyes flaring with murderous rage, “and I swear, next time you’ll find her head here.” The smuggler stood up. The conversation was over. As if he’d put on a mask, Vidal was smiling again, his usual charming self. “Nice talking to you, Velanius. Don’t be a stranger.” He patted his shoulder and started walking towards the door.

“Hey, you’ve gotta pay!” Umi shouted after him.

“My friend’s good for it.” Reyes winked, indicating the turian, and sauntered off without a care in the world.

Velanius stared at the necklace in silence, his expression blank.

 

* * *

 

Scott spotted Reyes in the crowd even before he properly left the gangway of his ship. Grinning like a fool, pep in his walk, Scott hurried towards his boyfriend, barely noticing the people around him. But they noticed him.

“Shit!” He heard a frightened exclamation at his side. “It’s the Pathfinder!”

Confused, Scott looked in that direction only to see a few mercenaries staring at him as if they had seen a ghost, or worse. They slowly backed away from the landing zone, the remnants of their pride probably preventing them from running away screaming.

The sight baffled Scott so much that he stopped in his tracks. This time it was Reyes who had to approach him.

“What was that about?” Scott asked when they disappeared. “Did I forget to shower or something?”

“Don’t worry about them.” Reyes greeted him with a tight hug, his eyes warm and loving. They had a softness and kindness about them that Scott simply adored. And a hint of playfulness too. “Remember that ice cream I promised you?”

Scott blinked in disbelief.

“Shit, no way. You really found caramel ice cream somewhere here?”

“For you, everything,” Reyes said, bowing before him gallantly.  

Scott laughed, bubbly and excited like a child right before Christmas.

“You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met, you know that?”  

“Yes. And likewise.”

Giggling stupidly, they kissed in the middle of the port, not a care in the world.

 


End file.
